Conventionally, an electrographic image forming apparatus includes various units, such as a photosensitive drum unit, a developing unit and a transferring unit. These units are used for an image forming process on a recording medium.
For example, an image forming apparatus, which includes a unit used for an image forming process on a recording medium, a high-voltage board supplying a high-voltage current to the unit, a connecting member connecting the high-voltage board and the unit, and a holding member holding the connecting member, is known (refer to Patent Document 1).